bomby_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bomby Movie
The Bomby Movie is a movie that is made by Sathmotion Animation, and KaBoom! Entertainment, And in the UK and the US, it's rated PG for some unknown reasons. In some canadian regions, it's rated G for some mild humor. The sequel will come November 2014, And the film's title is a parody to "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" or whatsoever, "The Lego Movie". Opening and Closing Logos in Both Movies In the first movie, we see 2 logos created by Bomby and Jon Hevtson's tools and materials, and in the ending, we see both 2 logos that are animated. In the movie's sequel, we see a darker 2010's WB logo, but with Bomby hanging on the logo, and completely falling from the logo, and the December 19 2015 Roadshow Animation logo then appears where it has the V looking around the logo to see if VCR is going to land on him, and then VCR then drops and then bumps into V's noggin, and the V is not amused. in the ending, we see the print Warner Bros. Pictures logo, then we see the 1994 Village Roadshow Pictures logo. End Credits' Soundtrack Here's the order of the soundtrack that's used in the end credits. #ABBA - Thank You For The Music #A Hotel That's Glowing #Sonic Boom (Sonic CD) #Untitled Music Title That's the order! bye! Closing Logos In Order Here are the closing logos that are used. #Sathmotion Animation logo (animated version) #KaBoom Entertainment logo (2000's bomb and spotlight version) Development In 2013, Ethan came up with a movie idea, and suddenly, He made the movie's film posters wth many various release dates that is copied from another movie posters, different logos, unused website links, and made very odd designs of Bomby that's a bit odd with the line art not being attached to the legs and weird arms, and real fuse, and made early designs of Bomby, including happy and angry, and drew a odd picture suddenly featuring Bomby and his alter-egos. Once the alter-egos were removed, Very suddenly on Scratch, An very imaginary scratch user named LogoGuy2013 finally made the movie. But, suddenly it has the end credits an different music that's named 'Platform" the music that's used in many Farhis OUTL games. and then it's going to be produced by Waterpolo Productions, but Waterpolo Productions never produces the movie. In early 1998, it's going to be released in September 25, 1998, and the movie's going to be produced by Liverdef Entertainment, but it's release date is copied from a movie poster for the movie Shadrach. it's unused title of the movie is "A Bomby Film", and the second title of the movie is "Bomby's First Movie". but in the early test of the movie, the opening and closing logos were cut off, the music and SFX were not heard until the sounds and music are heard in the final movie. The release date went from 2014, 1999, 1998, and so on, back to 1999. Trivia 1: There was a odd picture of a humanoid Bomby character having square legs and line arms, and can be found in the last page of Ethan's doodle book. 2: Suddenly, this movie was never made, and tried the sequel. 3: There was Bomby from the final movie next to Bomb the Black Bird, it's seen in the 8th page in Ethan's doodle book very suddenly. 4: There was a show that's going to play before the movie is originally to be titled "Juice and Bomb Show", featuring Juice (a loved one) Bomb (a dynamite that only says Dy and Namite) and Bomby (when Bomb goes to Shaw Direct to work on Bomby Show) and then in the final movie test in cinemas, it's cut out, and the movie trailers' is still going to be seen. Movie's Alter-Ego In 2013, a very old user called LogoGuy2013, made the movie's first special, originally called "Bomber Movie", is going to hit into theaters in September 23, 1999 before showing the movie. But, the movie alter-ego was kept until 2 years in making. and then in mid-2000, the movie's alter-ego was removed later due to the producer refusing to make the movie. But then in 2001 when KaBOOM Entertainment gets an new logo, Terry Fox said that the movie was going to be produced by 2 extinct companies called Yahoo! Pictures and a YouTube user, MZU. Opening Logo Soundtrack #Prologue (Lego Movie) That's all! bye! Possible Sequel: Part 1 According to Scratch users, said the sequel is going to have BFDIA characters and releasing tommorow to thegreatkoopa, and the sequel releases April 14 2014 to be produced by Warner Animation Group, Sony Pictures Animation, and TRMM2's new animation group, Komdo Animation Studios. the characters are gonna be Bomby, Spongy, VCR, TBA Bomb, Peyton, TBA Coin, and the villian for the sequel is suddenly going to be "Bomby53531" and it's originally going to be Spon-Bomby, then RoboBomb, then website, home entertainment, cereal, and game logos, Then Robosponge. Possible Sequel: Part 2 It's revealed that Komdo Animation Studios has been shut down for financial difficulties, and SPA and WAG is not going to produced the film, and the animation company of Village Roadshow Pictures, called Roadshow Animation, is going to produce the film for special effects and SFX in the movie, including boom, smash, water dripping, whooshes, ting/tang sounds, and more, and the company called Warner Bros. Pictures, is going to do the title design, the voice actors, and the logo design, and a animation/FX company that's known as Animal Logic, is finally going to do the end credits' animation. Start of Film A Sathmotion Animation logo appears made with LEGO, Play-Doh, Nintendo Blocks, Cardboard, and other materials and the KaBoom logo appears made with Bomby's Playing Cards for the logo, and the red paint bought from Jon Hevtson is used with the background and the logo clears away, and the logo appears, completely made with Microsoft Paint. 21 Years Ago In Bombyland, Bomby got into a store, Got a Warner Home Video DVD, but then got to his house, Suddenly, he cannot, and the Metal Scratch Cat walks in his house and Bomby then screams, causing him to go into other locations, and he ends up in Montreal, Canada, and TBA Robot and Spongy then all say, "GO BACK INTO YOUR LURKING AROUND LOCATION!", and the Metal Cat then finds Bomby with his location computer, and he targets many Blow-Up Bombs, causing Metal Cat's target location to go to Ethan, South Dakota and it blows up the metro and the game companies, and the Blow-Up Bombs fly to Bomby's town home and it goes near the Clearpoint Elementary School and the whole school explodes into whole 1000 million pieces and Goldie (from Nickelodeon's fanon show, Goldie) walks into the school and he sees the school already blown up, and all characters from shows and movies (except 101 Dalmations) say "NO SCHOOL FOR US!" until tommorow, Bomby tries to save Goldie from bringing back him to his show, and Spongy has a nice day on Summer Day. 1/2 Half Days Ago Spongy has a shower, and a bunch of Mint Play-Doh comes out of Spongy's holes, and the soap comes out too causing his eyes to get washed up, and he does a king-kong-like exercise and he forgets his clothes (the scene has deleted due to sillyness in most cinemas like Cinema Guzzo), puts on random clothes on and becomes an game developer, the next day, He and Bomby go on a crazy adventure, and he has fun outside playing "Snowmen Fight", Wet Shoes and other fun games. To Be Continued. End of the Movie At the end of the movie, It begins in the real-life world where Finn reads a Bomby story and the Man Upstairs tells him, "Where done reading the book, can you go to bed and i will tell you a another story?" and Finn asks him "Okay!" and the movie ends, After the end credits, you see a animated Sathmotion logo that has a blue animated good skunk runs around, and notices the logo is gonna come, smashing him and the logo has blue paint on the top and the logo fades out, causing a alternate version of a 2013 KaBoom logo to appear, then the MPAA 1992 Rated PG Bumper, then appears with Bomby saying, "This motion picture, is rated PG due to all that sillyness and the- MPAA rating system? OMG..." and the movie frequently ends. In most cinemas in 2014 showing this movie, the ending scene is cut off, and the MPAA Rated PG 2014 Bumper from a DVD of Despicable Me 2 is shown. In the DVD of this movie, the ending logos where widescreen, including the 1999 MPAA Rated PG Screen being shown, then the TRMM2 Digital Sudios logo was shown, then the Deluxe Digital Studios Red Earth logo was shown, then the Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment warning screen from 1998 was shown. in most VHS releases of this movie, the black screen with a eerie "pull my finger" sound was seen instead of the MPAA Rated PG Bumper. Rumors for the third movie sequel There's rumors floating around that the Bomby 3 movie is going to be releasing in theaters this July 2016, and there's a new season for the show coming and the new design for Bomby, releasing the same day as the movie's prequel in 40:am. Thus it's cancelled due to Jon Hevtson stuck in it's development. 10000 Possible Sequels In April Fools 2016, Jon joked that the producer does many Bomby films including "The Bomby Movie 100", and the producer said "The Bomby Movie-WHAT?!" and laughed because the Bomby Movie Z is going to happen in September 12, 2014 in Japan. Then all 100 and Z movies, are banned forever. Game The game is released in 1999 by Blitz Games, RedBird07 Games, and Cartoon Network Interactive, and it's platforms are N64 in 1999, DSi, 3DS, 2DS in the modern 2006 era, Nintendo GameCube in 2000, Game Boy Advance in 2002, PS2 in 2002, and Wii and Wii U in the 2007 and 2014. ADV Films Dub IDK Cutural References Here are the references in the movie. Spongy having a nice day on summer day, is a reference to the Lego Movie. The end of the movie is a reference to TRMM2's movie called 106 Dogs. DVD Cover and Disc Picture cover.png|a DVD cover. DIG.png|A DVD Disc. Category:Movies